


Fallen Star

by CaptainChocolate



Series: The Misadventures Of Operator Clear [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Warframe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainChocolate/pseuds/CaptainChocolate
Summary: Small short where my Operator crosses a universal dimension and runs into the Kombat Krew.(In other words, a lighting god, a hellspawn specture, a grandmaster, an action movie star, a cybernetically-enhanced soldier, and a blind swordsman are [fighting over custody] tryng to care for a very emotionally drained and tired child that do esn't know when to stop and smell the flowers, and is an awkward bean.)





	1. Crashing Onto Earthrealm

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda AU-ish ordeal, Raiden gets his god status back, Kitana and Liu Kang are together, Smoke and Cyrax are back, but Konika is out of the picture, Kotal Kahn can't use his legs, and Hanzo is replaced with his specture self.

"OPERATOR?! OPERATOR WAKE UP!---wAKE up DANM It--- Oh please wake up Operator!!", Ordis' voice frantically called out to the groggily awakening child. The young girl shook her head as her Maestra Octavia carefully assisted the girl in siting up as she graned from slight bodily pains. Blinking her eyes open she looked around her Transference room, nothing was damaged but there were only a few knocked over knick-knacks and other personal belongings, but as she tried to connect to the void she noticed something drastically different in the source of her abilities.

It was still the void but it wasn't the void that she was familiar with, though both were similar, this one had a few differences from "her" void. "Ordis where are we?", the girl asked as she slowly got to her feet with the help of her Maestra, "Easy Clear, take it slow and do not rush or you'll get dizzy with the sudden blood flow", the Octavia warned the girl as Ordis scanned the area. "That's strange", Ordis hummed as he scanned the area, "What is it Ordis?", Clear asked as she walked out of the transference room and towards the front of the Orbiter, "It seems that we are within close range to something called the "Shirai Ryu Fire Garden"---But All IT IS, Is too MaNY STupid TREES!!--- it looks like our surroundings are rather warm or hot, depending on the temperature and weather outside", Ordis informed. Clear looked out the "window" and what Ordis described was pretty accurate but what he failed to input; was how this "Shirai Ryu Fire Guardian" had a unique beauty despite the fact that it was "dry" and had its balance of trees, it sort of reminded Clear of the large gardens in the Clan Dojos.

Clear watched for a while longer before potting her hood on, "Is the air safe to breathe Ordis?", "Yes, actually from all my calculations it is cleaner than the air you are used to breathing, though I suggest you be cautious Operator you-MIght DIE- are used to different air conditions than the clean air here", Ordis warned the girl as she had her Octavia stand beside her while she exited her orbiter, pulling her hood up in the process. "Call Umbra, it is best if we traveled in a trio", Clear suggested as Ordis immediately contacted the first Excalibur. 

~Meanwhile: Elsewhere in the Sky Temple~

Raiden looked up at the sky, a feeling that something was amiss. Bo'Rai Cho and Fujin were the ones to notice the subtle change in the lightning god's demeanor as the familiar well known eight kombatants talked and chatted, the wind god was the first to call out his fellow god's troubles, "Raiden, is something wrong?", at his question the kombatants paused their conversation, curious as to what troubled the god of lightning. "I feel that something is amiss, Fujin did you happen to feel that something strange has entered our realm?", Raiden asked, "Now that you mention it, I did feel that brief feeling of something out of place entering Earthrealm", Fujin looked up at the sky with Raiden as Bo'Rai Cho spoke his concerns, "You don't think it could be another invasion, could it?","That's what I hope to avoid, the conflict with Shao Kahn, Shinnok, and Kronika was enough of a mess to deal with", Raiden furrowed his brows as the kombatants behind the three elder beings approached them.

"Lord Raiden, has something happened?", Liu Kang was the first to ask, Raiden looked at the others gathered at his Sky Temple; Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and his cousin Kung Jin, Jonny Cage and Sonya Blade with their daughter Cassie Cage, and Jackson Briggs with his daughter Jacqui Briggs. All gathered at the Temple to talk about what they should do to strengthen their alliances with their ally realms, but the shift of Raiden's attention was something that they couldn't disregard as something small. "I am not sure, but please wait here or the others, I must consult with the Elder Gods about this sudden presence that just appeared in Earthrealm, I hope to come back with answers", Raiden looks over at Fujin, who nods in return, with a sudden bolt of lightning striking down and a rush of wind the gods were gone.

*With The Elder Gods*

"You reached the same conclusion as us haven't you, Raiden, Fujin", one of the gods spoke, the feminine voice radiating throughout the temple, she replaced Cetrion and while she was a new god, she was one who at least had the decency to take action wisely. Raiden looked at the new Elder God that replaced Cetrion with a look of slight relief, "So you know that something has come to Earthrealm?", he interrogated, "Yes, but this being is something to be cautious of, we are not sure if they wish to create any ill will against the realms but it is best to be wary",one of the male Elder Gods warned, "Why is that? What exactly is this being?", Fujin asked, concern and wariness already settling in on his form as he looked up at the Elder Gods alongside Raiden. The Elder Gods looked at one another before the new Elder Goddess spoke up, "This being is still young despite its age, yet the abilities it possesses are far beyond one's skill, not even the evilest beings would want to approach it, this being can harness the power of the void, a vast emptiness that cannot be controlled or contained and yet this being has access to the Void itself a power that many should be wary of", she answers.

Raiden and Fujin stiffen at the information as the goddess continued to speak, "Thier current location is near the Shirai Ryu Fire Garden if you can catch up to them and make peace offerings with them, maybe then they won't be as much of a threat", the goddess offered, "Thank you, but what should happen if we fail to make peace with it?", Raiden asked, unsure if his question would be meet with a satisfactory answer. "We'll have to wait and see", another Elder God answered ambiguously.

*With the Kombatants*

"What is taking them so long?", Kung Lao asked, slight irritation reaching his tone, "They are taking a bit, don't cha think?", Johnny adds, "Then that **means **whatever Raiden and Fujin felt must be very important if it is taking this long", Sonya firmly states. "Whatever it is, I hope they come back with some good news", Csssie sighs, "Yeah, all this fighting to save the world really did a number on us", Kung Jin yawns as Jacqui crossed her arms, "On the bright side, we at least have Earthrealm's "Chosen One" on our side".

Just as Liu Kang was about to say something Kuai Liang made his appearance, "Apologies for my late arrival, I was attending to some business with some new recruits regarding their new training schedule", "It is fine Grandmaster, we are also having some troubles ourselves with Lord Raiden and Lord Fujin currently speaking with the Elder Gods, we remain here for the news", Liu Kang informs as the cyromancer joins the group, "What has happened?", he asked. "Apparently the god of thunder and god of wind had some sort of reaction to something that spooked them enough to speak with the Elder Gods", Johnny shrugs only to wince when his former spouse elbowed him in the side, a "sorry" was heard but Kuai Liang crossed his arms with furrowed brows at the information. "Then it must be of great concern if they are currently speaking to the Elder Gods", Kuai hums out, "By the way, where is Grandmaster Scorpion? He isn't one to be late", Jax adds, making the others also wonder where the pyromancer is, "Now that you mentioned it Special Forces has offered to bring him here by helicopter but something has been interrupting communications", Sonya commented.

"You don't think that he's in trouble, do you?", Kung Jin furrows his brows, "Of course not if anything, whatever is facing him would be quite literal toast", Kung Lao crossed his arms, "Still, we shouldn't take this situation too lightly", Kuai Liang frowns. Then the sudden crack of lighting and howling of winds caught everyone's attention, "Lord Raiden, Lord Fujin, what is the news that you bring?", Bo'Rai Cho approached the gods as the other kombatants listened in to hear the news, "The Elder Gods have pointed us towards the Shirai Ryu Fire garden, it is where the entity has last resided in, we are not sure if it has moved on", Raiden informed, "The Elder Gods have also warned us to approach it with caution, they don't know if they wish to cause any chaos but it is in best interest to be wary ", Fujin adds in as the others looked at each other in concern.

Raiden was the one to ask, regarding the few missing members of the Shirai Ryu, especially the grandmaster when he saw that the cyromancer was present, "Where is Grandmaster Hasashi? Has something happened?", Sonya was the first to speak, "Regarding to that Lord Raiden, we aren't sure what has happed but we are assuming that something has happened to Scorpion when Special Forces has tried to contact him to offer him a lift to the Sky Temple communication was interfered with". Raiden frowned at the troubling news, "Then let us go there now, we must not waste any time if Grandmaster Hasashi is in trouble".

~Meanwhile: At The Shirai Ryu Fire Garden~

Clear looked around the forest, noting how the red leaves of the trees almost made the forest look as if it was on fire, Umbra was behind Clear and Maestra keeping guard from the back as Maestra helped the slightly unsteady tenno on her feet as she almost looked in awe at the forest. Admittedly the frames themselves were also in slight awe at the different scenery, the Earth that they were used to in their home almost had the same constant scenery, though their earth did have a few different areas they were often hard to find since despite having its share of drylands and greenlands. At the sound of chirping, Clear looked up to see birds but they weren't mutated in any way, "Ordis are you seeing this?", she asked softly, in awe at the discovery of these animals, "They show no sign of being genetically tampered with and have no mutations, in fact, all the flora and fauna around you Operater has not been tampered with in any way", Ordis informed, he too seemed lost with how natural and sterilized everything around them was.

"Incredible", Umbra murmured out, lost in the forests' natural state of beauty, Maestra released Clear once she was steady enough to let the young girl walk on her own, "Maestra, Umbra, search the area please, I don't think we are alone this forest and if I recall the name of this place, it must belong to a Clan of sorts", Clear briefed, Umbra and Maestra looked at each other with a moment of hesitation, "Are you sure about this Clear? What should we do in we engage any hostility from these natives?", Umbra crossed his arms at the young girl, "Avoid any combat, we don't know what sort of weaponry they have at their disposal, and it is best if we stayed out of sight". 

"Then what about you Clear? What will you do when you meet one of the natives?", Maestra asked the tenno, "I'll think of something, but if anything I'd try to stay out of sight and retreat to the Liset if absolutely nessesary", Clear answers, "Ordis, how is our communication lines?", "They have not taken any damage though I suggest you and the others at least stay within the 15-mile radius just to be safe", the ship cephalon informs as the trio nodded, "Let us go, stay safe everyone", Clear looks at her two warframes as they briefly nodded in response, "You too Clear", the simultaneously say before parting in their own directions. Once Clear was on her own she navigated the forest cautiously as she looked around and scanned the area carefully, as she did she tried not to get too distracted with the native animals that went about their lives naturally. It wasn't until she reached a creel that she was able to relax for a bit, she watched as a small group of animals feed from the earth and drank the water of the creek, "Ordis, what are these animals called?", "Those are known as white-bellied musk deer, there are quite common in this area, though I still need more information from this "internet", they are naturally shy creatures despite the canines they have", Ordis reveals.

It was a small group, seemingly a mother and her two young ones, Clear watched from afar before the mother took notice of her, but instead of running like Clear thought it would the deer approached her cautiously with its two young ones in tow. The tenno didn't move afraid that the deer might do something damaging if she were to make sudden movements, as the deer neared it slowly leaned in closer to sniff the girl, cautiously the girl slowly moved her hand and let the deer prod at her hand as it continued to sniff and nuzzle cautiously before leaning into her open palm. Clear couldn't help but smile as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, she can faintly recall the pictures of old textbooks of old Earth before the Orokin tampered with its natural state, she always wondered what would've happened if old Earth stayed the way it was and looking at this deer before her makes her wonder if she could be considered lucky for seeing an animal like this. Untouched by mutation, and its non-tampered genetic makeup. Clear stroked its pelt as the young deer sniffed around her feet before she took notice of the sudden presence of a being, she cloaked herself with the void to make her disappear from sight and dashed into the trees above her as the deer flinched and turned around, running away from the area with her two young offspring.

Scorpion couldn't properly describe what he saw, the being was short and for a moment he was sure that the thing wasn't able to tell he was there only to see that think disappear once he tried to near it. Walking to where the think once stood he looked down at the foot tracks it left behind, they almost looked like shoe marks that belonged to a young teen, the prints that the deer left also made him curious about the interaction the being shared with the animal if anything it looked curious. As Scorpion turned to leave he noticed how one of the weaker branches from the trees was bending in a way that seemed like something was putting weight on it, Scorpion pretended to walk away and that's when he heard a very soft faint sigh, with a quick slash of his sword he saw the being appear as if fell to the ground.

Clear grunted at the impact but immediately stood up in her defensive stance as she looked at the native being that had found her, it was male, and his attire consisted of yellow and back colors, he also donned a hood and mask that covered the lower half of his face. Scorpion also observed the shorter being, the one-piece suit was mostly gray and blue, but the "head" was most certainly a helmet, "What are you doing here? Are you an enemy or ally?", he interrogates, "Ordis do you think you can translate all the native languages?", "I am currently-DOne PLAYING niCE- on it Operator", the ship Cephalon answers the tenno as she tried to relax her stance to communicate with the being.

Tenno Language= **[Underlined Bold]**

Normal Language= "Normal"

Transference Comunication= _~Italic Underline~_

**[I do not wish to bring any harm, native one]** , Clear raised her hands in an attempt to have him understand her surrender, Scoriopn understood it but the language she spoke was very much different, one he could not recognize, "You are not from here... what are you?", he questions taking a few steps forward toward the girl, only to jump back when a black being with tattered black cloth and a golden rimmed horn appeared and protectively stood in front of the smaller being, "So you have an ally", Scorpion scowled at the smaller being who attempted to quell the situation, **[Umbra no! We can't do anything yet]**, _~I can't have harm come upon you Clear and you know this~_ Umbra looked down at the girl before Maestra made her appearance, _~Clear, I came as soon as I could, sadly there is some company that I braught~_ Maestra announced as two other men came and appeared beside the one in the yellow clothing. "Scorpion?! You found them too!", the one with a yellow headband on his head spoke, "Takeda? Kenshi? What is going on?', Scorpion looks at the father and son pair, Kenshi was the first to speak, "Takeda spotted that thing around the Shirai Ryu recruits, looked like it was scouting around, and I had a run-in with one of them before he disappeared", "The problem is their minds, we can't read them as easily, the female was the one scouting, this male is the one my father ran into, but the smaller thing looks like the leader", Takeda informed as the three males looked at their opponents. 

**[This doesn't look too good, Ordis how much longer until we achieve their language?]** , Clear demanded as the situation began to grow tense, **[Only 84% of their language was gained you have to keep them talking!**], Ordis hurridly stated. _~Clear we can't have you fighting, we still can't read your health conditions~_ Maestra inputs, **[I know! I know! But I want to avoid any and all conflict!]**, Clear stared at three males before her as she desperately tried to communicate with the three natives. 

That was until the sudden clash of lightning struck the ground between the six beings, Raiden looked at the three beings that stood there, two seemed to be made of armor with unique weaponry but the smaller one looked like the weakest. "Lord Raiden is that them?", Liu Kang stood at the ready as the two armored beings protectively stood in front of the smaller less armored being, "Yes, they are", the god answered. "Scorpion, Kenshi, Takeda, you guys are in good health then", Bo'Rai Cho sighed as the three now stood in their relaxed stance with the others there,_ ~Meastra take Clear and go back to the Liset, I'll catch up with you once i blind them~_, Umbra huffed, _~Understood~_, **[Umbra, Maestra no please, we have to do something else!]**, Clear tried to explain to her frames but as Maestra picked up Clear it most certainly got the attention of the kombatants, "They're going to make a run for it!", Cassie warned as Umbra had white sparks form on and around him before he used Radial Howl. The kombatants covered their ears as the black and gold figure used a blinding light and released an agonized howl, before taking off with the Operator and Octavia warframe, while they were stunned for a while they soon came to their senses while Raiden already gave chase.

Once the kombatants reached the area to where the odd beings escaped to, what they found they could believe their eyes, it was a sort of spacecraft but standing there was the same two figures that ran with the smaller one, "Where are you hiding the third person!", Kung Lao demanded, the two being pulled out their weapons as they stood tall, ready to fight, "They don't seem like the kind to talk", Johnny stated as he readied himself for a battle, Raiden intervened as the escalating tension began to near its final burst, "Wait! We are not here to fight!". "Umbra! Maestra! Please!", they heard a young voice pleads making the two figures pause and look back at the young girl, now hoodless as her face held a strong but slightly concerned expression (they all took note of the markings on her face), "It's a kid", Jax furrowed his brows as Clear made her way towards her frames while she carried a spherical ball that had a cube shape in it. 

"Apologies but I can't speak language you speak, translator with me is still being um, work on", Clear's accent was heavy as she let the sphere float, "But he can speak proper", "He?", Sonya asked, "Greetings I am Ordis, Ship Cephalon for Operator Clear here, though I must warn you I-WILL teAR you A NEW OnE- can glitch on some occasions like just now", Ordis spoke, "Woah, she got a fully sentient AI?", Jacqui looked over a Takeda who shrugged as Raiden began to speak, "It is good to know that you were willing to speak, but I must ask, why are you here?", "We are not sure how we got here, actually we never meant to come to this particular place, the ship was actually attacked as Operator Clear was -KICKing CorPUS ASS- dealing with an enemy faction that got their hands on dangerous technology", Ordis informed, "So you are saying that you being here was an accident because your enemies had dangerous technology", Fujin says. "That correct, from where I um- come, me and others like me are known Tenno, we master gun and blade, basically we Tenno fight wars", Clear informs, her accent still slurring a few words but many could still make out the what she said.

"What you? A warrior of gun and blade? Kid, you look like you are barely even seventeen", Kung Jin crosses his arms, Clear tilted her head in confusion, "I am seventeen thousand years old though", she states clearly, the younger kombatants' jaws dropped as the older kombatans looked at the tenno is disbelief or wondered what the child said was true, "My Operator is correct on that part, she is in fact 17,000 years old, but is still considered young amongst Tenno age-wise", Ordis says. "Let us continue this in the Sky Temple, you may bring your friends with you if you wish", Raiden, says, "I'll have to speak with others on this, please hold and I return with answer soon", Clear bowed before going into her Liset.

~Later~

Soon they learned that the girl was certainly not alone with the two that the others saw, there were also the others that were with her, some were known as prime variants and they seemed to act like the "Teachers" of sorts, then there were the "commons" that seemed to make up most of the "Warframe" population. 

Once in the Sky Temple Raiden and Fujin spoke with Clear and Ordis about the situation at hand, Clear had agreed to let Special Forces take in her Liset so long as the Special Forces didn't do anything to the ship without Clear's permission. The Warframes and Komabatants spoke amongst each other as they spoke of abilities and on some occasions weaponry but then the subject soon changed, onto their Operator, "So about Clear, is that even her real name?", Kung Jin suddenly asked before anyone could scold at him Maestra already began to speak, "No, she has amnesia from the many times the Lotus had put the Tenno to centuries of sleep, thus causing most Tenno to lose their former identities, Warframes as well", she explained, "The kid has amnesia? So then why call her Clear?", Johnny crossed his arms. "She chose the name for herself, she said that "Clear" sounded closer to her real name", Maestra briefed, "And you let these Tenno, these children, fight in these wars?", Kuai Liang interrogates, Prime Nyx soon stepped in, "We don't wish to, sadly war became something they have become accustomed to, Tenno were created due to the greed of the Orokin, they wished to expand their empire and created the Sentients, but the Sentients began to see the flaws of the Orokin who saw themselves as gods to the people who weren't like them".

"Then tell us, why did they create the tenno, the Orokin I mean", Kenshi asked, the Warframes looked among one another as if considering until Umbra stepped forward, "As you wish, Maestra would you like to speak?", the first Warframe asked, "Nyx Prime is better at telling our history, I'm sure she wouldn't mind", Maestra looked over at the mind manipulator, "Of course, I'll try to be brief as possible".

It was quite a lot to take in, with the Tenno, Orokin, Sentients, and The Old War to their past and current situations. War was really something involved with the Tenno's daily lives, and when Maestra explained that Clear was one of the few notable leaders of The Collapse that eradicated the Orokin. None of the kombatants could ignore that feat, but still, Clear was still considered young in her home, and while she looked the part to be a young teenager it still made the kombatants feel unnerved that this kid knows how to maim and kill.

"So has she ever hand the chance to still back and relax? Like go to a beach? Play some video games with friends?", Cassie asked, looking at the Maestra Octavia, who only sighed as she seemingly rubbed her "forehead", "Not many, Clear isn't the type to take breaks, she often ends up overworking herself", she answered, "I am taking that kid to the arcade as soon as she gets familiar with this world, Cassie your coming with me", Johnny claims as Cassie just shrugged. "No this child needs time to heal, it would be best if she were to meditate for some time", Kuai Liang intrudes, "Or release the built-up anger onto some practice mannequins", Scorpion inputs. The warframe looked among one another, confused as to why these people would want to introduce their Operator to this Eath's native subjects.

Raiden and Fujin soon came out of the temple with Clear and Ordis in tow and his announcement certainly caught everyone's attention, "Clear will be residing within the Sky temple until we find proper living arrangements for her, she and her Warframes will be here for the time being". 


	2. Curious And Still Learning (Sneak Peek)

Thoughts= **'Bold w/ apostrophe'**

Location: Shirai Ryu Fire Gardens

Clear was rather intrigued. Apparently, the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei had decided on a collaboration of training the students, the Shirai Ryu against the Lin Kuei, everyone gets a partner to train and enhance their skills with. The Grandmasters of both these Clans had made peace a long while back, from what Clear had learned before there was peace the two Clans were rivals long ago until "recent" events.

Clear had learned much, yet there were things that still made her curious about this world. The young Tenno watched as these students trained, from teens to young adults, while most used the non-lethal variations of some recognizable weapons there were very few that were gifted with some biological enhancement. Clear floated there above the tree stump with her legs crossed as she watched these students train, almost recalling her own training days she had within her Clan's Dojo. With a slight grimace, she could also recall some of the bruises the harsher training had left her with, **'At least they aren't as bad as the injuries I receive during the missions I am sent on'**, Clear quietly hummed at the thought. "I see that you are observing some of the students, do you have something similar back home?", Clear turned to see the source of the voice and saw the cryomancer walking towards her with the pyromancer beside him, "It is somewhat similar, though we also have Teshin's Conclave that helps us with our skills and recognize both our faults and strengths, we mostly go to the older Tenno that have more expertise though, they assist as much as they could when they are not busy", the young girl explained. 

"So you and your kind are well versed in hand to hand combat and using weaponry", Scorpion hums, standing beside Clear as she floated above the stump, "Yes, the tenno acknowledge that we can't always rely on our Warframe's ability or our void powers for long, so we train in all areas of combat, you see when we use our Warframe's abilities too often we may accidentally extinguish their reserved energy and if we were to end up cornered they wouldn't have any more energy to use to make the last offense for an escape opening", Clear explained. "While I personally don't like the usage of weaponry that are like guns, I recall that your cephalon had explained the reasons as to why the tenno use whatever they have to make sure your home is balanced", Kuai Liang looked down at the young girl, who continued to stare at the students, "Yes, there are tenno are yet to be awakened from their pods, many of us try to locate them before the other factions could take the Warframe, we have seen.... the consequences of being too late", she spoke softly as she slightly grimaced at the thought. Kaui furrowed his brows at her when she didn't explain further, it must've been an awful sight for her to witness, Scorpion let a quiet sigh escape from his nose, he also caught the grimace the girl made. "Sub-Zero, Scorpion, there you are", another voice called out to the two, Kuai Liang turned around to see two of his friends that were with him before he redeemed the Lin Kuei, "Tomas, Cyrax, it is good to see you, my friends", Kuai smiled at the two clansmen, Cyrax, the other friend that had yet to speak, noticed the tenno that floated above the stump, "Is that the "tenno" you and Scorpion spoke of?", he asked curiously.

"Yes, she and those she was accompanied with, were in my Fire Garden, their ship landed within the area", Scorpion briefed, Clear soon stood dropped from her position and stood up, turning around to face the new people who had come. Clear walked over and curtly bowed before introducing herself, "Greetings, I am Clear, and I am assuming that you both are Grandmaster Liang's close friends", Tomas smiled at the young girl and introduced himself, "I am Tomas Vrbada, it is nice to meet you Clear", "And I am Cyrax, you are correct to assume that we are friends with Kuai", Cyrax chuckled as Clear nodded before noticing the two roughed up boys behind them. "I see that the metal user and shifter had another scuffle", Scorpion motioned towards the students, looking closer Clear noticed that they both looked to be around her "age", the metal user seemed to be a member of the Shirai Ryu and the shifter looked to be from the Lin Kuei. "Ah yes, them, we brought them to you two because of their scuffle, it seemed they were taking it too far but we eventually figured out that they did this on purpose to see the new "recruit" and it also seems like they two were quite jealous of the attention Clear was getting from their great masters", Tomas chuckled as Clear rose an unimpressed brow.

Sighing the tenno shook her head loosely, "They won't be improving their skills if this "jealousy" will keep distracting them, it is a waste of energy and time", Clear monotonously spoke, loud enough for the two students to hear, "What was that?!", the metal user shouted, "Achilles, quell your temper", Scorpion warned, "Grandmaster Sub-Zero are you really letting her get away with this?", the shifter crossed his arms calmly, "Elias, please understand that she is not a member of either of our clans, and Clear please refrain from causing any more trouble", Kaui pleaded with the tenno child, who only sighed, "Of course Grandmaster, but I must warn you that I am not one to let others walk over me", "Really, how about I rough you up so you can choke on your tongue!", the metal bender hissed, "Achilles-", "Is this a challenge you offer? Because I'd be happy to indulge you", Clear cut off Scorpion with a playful smile she directed towards the students, the grandmasters of the respective clans looked at the girl with interest as the two students stood together giving the young tenno a look of challenge, Tomas and Cyrax tried to dissuade the two students unsure of the girl's skill until Elias spoke up, "Then let us battle", "Two against one? This will surely be interesting", Clear hummed taking her stance as other students watched from afar as the tension grew, soon the battle began.

And it didn't take too long, Clear was able to show off her impressive agility and using her opponents' strength against them, even causing the duo to land hits on each other with her quick reflexes, and when it all came to an end the boys were more roughed up then before while Clear looked relaxed and less tense, the crowed clapped at the display of Kombat, impressed with the display of skills. Though something told the four older men that the girl was merely holding back. "That was rather entertaining, though I'd like to give out some pointers, Elias; you relay too much on your tail and you aren't exactly using the majority of your body for balanced fighting, I suggest you try looking for fighting styles suited for combined agility and strength if you want to use animal-based body portions", she then turned to the metal bender, "Achilles you rely on your metal protecting you too often and use it too much as a shield, I suggest that you actually find new ways of turning that form of defense into an offensive when it is no longer of use". The Grandmasters looked quite proud of the girl as Tomas and Cyrax looked quite impressed with the girl's observation skills, Clear outstretched her hand to both boys with a kind smile, "It was a great match, I actually enjoyed myself", the boys stared at the girl in bewilderment, Elias was the first to take her hand with little reluctance, Achilles did so with some grumbled words, and once she pulled them up Clear's Harka Frost Warframe made his appearance alongside her Phoenix Ember. The tenno jumped with joy as she quickly made her way to the Cryo and Pyro based framed, "Harka! Phoenix! You came!", Clear beamed happily at the two frames, Phoenix ruffled the girl's hair with a chuckle, "We were told to check up on you, you know how your Momstra (Maestra) is~", the Pyro frame would've grinned if she were to have a mouth. Harka huffed before slightly fixing Clear's slightly ruffed hair, "That and we were told that we could assist the grandmasters if they needed us, staying around doing nothing can be quite....dull when there is much too learn from this unique world", he explained as the grandmasters made their way over to there area.

"Has something come up Clear?", Kuai was the first to speak, wondering why these frames had come to the girl, "It is nothing, they had come to learn of this world, they also wish to offer any assistance you two should need since they have nothing to do at the moment", she informed the two grandmasters. Both Grandmasters bowed as Scorpion spoke, "We wouldn't mind the extra hands, it would be much appreciated", the warframes also bowed in respect as Harka spoke, "It is an honor to meet grandmasters of our respective elements, and we'd gladly assist however we can". Clear smiled as she watched their interactions before looking over at Cyrax when he placed a hand on her shoulder as he smiled down at her, "Let's get you something to eat, from what I overheard from the grandmasters you haven't eaten since the morning".

* * *

Holy shit sorry for the massive late update, I felt bad about making you all wait that I decided to at least give you a small sample of the next chapter. I was so held up with collage, and several other stories that I nearly completely forgot about this one.

Hopefully, I can get back on track with this, I really wanted to go somewhere with this mini-story but I kinda lost all the saved drafts I hand when I was going through some paperwork, I probably threw some out with my old college work.

Hope you enjoyed this, the full chapter is gonna take a while to post since I can't really remember what happens next, so I'm trying to retrace what I wanted for this chapter...


End file.
